Heretofore it was known in the art to provide fixed booths containing irradiating lamps for providing tanning rays to the user. Typical of such booths are U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,415, granted July 11, 1978, to Blaisdell, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,588, dated Mar. 17, 1953, granted to A. H. Paschell, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,420, dated May 4, 1926, granted to H. Picard.
In order to receive a somewhat even tan, it was necessary for the users of such prior art booths to periodically move or turn to different parts of the booth.
It was also recognized in certain prior art devices to use high intensity UVA lamps in the 320 to 400 nm range, so as to quickly energize the tanning effect. U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,415 typically discloses the use of such UVA lamps.
The use of large numbers of UVA lamps also required a closely controlled operation to prevent the overexposure to high intensity UVA range.
Certain other prior art devices, such as the tanning table, used a high plurality of UVB lamps in the relatively low, long wavelength ultraviolet range.
While such tanning tables would not subject the user to the higher intensity UVA rays, the long continuous exposure often provided an undesirable yellowing of the skin.
Now there is provided by the present invention a tanning booth which permits rapid even tanning while eliminating the undesirable effects by the prior art apparatuses.
It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a tanning booth which provides an even and safer tanning effect.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a tanning booth as aforesaid which is readily constructed of readily available materials, is practical in design, and yet safe and practical in use.